Bleak Smiles
by Lady kHOLIC
Summary: SASUHINA, AU. There are two sides to every love story. Protecting her became his duty. After all, she's rich & everything he's not. She slowly becomes torn between her feelings for him and where her loyalties lie, after all she's engaged, but not to him.
1. Unpleasant Encounters

**(A/N) **Hi! I just loved how the oneshot turned out. So I want to start a fic with a similar plot line. I'm going to juggle different POVs. First chapter is in Sasuke's POV. I don't know if any of the characters are OOC, but if they are, please forgive me. This is AU btw.

**(Disclaimer) **I don't own Naruto. I'm just playing Barbie with them, it's way more fun than real Barbies.

Rated T for a reason! There's strong language usage here and hints of violence! You have been warned!

* * *

**Crazy Beautiful**

**1. Unpleasant Encounters**

I can't believe him, three hundred dollars; three hundred _fucking _dollars. I thought Naruto knew how to play poker, what a dumbass. I dug my hands in my pocket and grabbed out a handful of cash and handed to the man across from me. His smirk made me want to get up and just punch that sucker in the face, then knock him dead. What a stupid dumbass that Naruto. And he supposedly claims to be my best buddy.

How embarrassing...

2 am in the morning, and I'm already exhausted. More than half the time I'm with him, it feels as though I'm babysitting him and it's like teaching monkeys how to talk. He says he knows how to play poker, what a fucking dumbass.

"Sasuke-teme! Why did you leave?"

"Shut up Naruto. I blew off 300 dollars in one night because of you. I don't know you, don't talk to me." I said, making sure my voice was emotionless. I didn't want Naruto to feel terribly bad, even though he should.

"I have a job! I'll pay you back! I promise!!" he begged.

His tight grip on my wrist just got tighter and tighter. I don't have the tolerance for him.

"Whatever, you owe me ten grand when you're 25. Goodbye." I flung my arm out of his grasp and made way to my apartment. But when I got there, it wasn't the fact that a young girl --no older than I was-- was sitting in front of my apartment, it was the fact that she looked totally out of place that freaked me out. She had long indigo hair, and her white blouse with a pink skirt and black heels completely didn't mesh with this enviroment. She must've noticed me because she turned her head a stared straight at me. Her pearly white eyes piercing right through me.

"Hi, m-my name is Hinata."

"That's not what I want to know. Why are you here?"

She stared at me in shock. She looked like a mouse in alley full of cats, she didn't belong here.

"I-I just m-moved in. Umm, my a-apartment is locked. I c-can't get in." She pointed at her door. Figured, this was a rundown rat hole.

"What am I suppose to do? Move, get out of the way. I'm tired."

She must've been shocked by my sudden rudeness, because she looks like she's about to break into tears. She quickly moved aside, and sat herself down with her back against the wall and facing _her_ door --which ironically, was beside mine-- and hung her head low. I ignored her and went into my apartment and locked the door. I wonder when she became my neighbour.

For a guy, I must admit, I'm a pretty clean man. Clothes neatly folded in one area, and everything seems to be in order. No coffee stains on the carpet, and you can't see beer bottles anywhere. My room wasn't that big, it was small. I could see my bed from the door and the washroom is to the right, as the kitchen is to the left. Laundry is done downstairs. I changed out of my clothes and wore sweats and fell right on the bed. It was one big night, and I couldn't be bothered anymore than this.

-

Actually, I couldn't sleep. A guilty feeling washed over me, it was 3:39am and I still wonder if that girl is out there. Unable to resist my curiosity, I got up and went out to check. To my surprise, she was still there. Her head rested on her arms, she sat there with her knees to her chest. She must've fallen asleep, poor thing. Even though I'm rude, I still have my morals. I tapped her on the shoulder in an attempt to wake her up. She yawned and then stared at me. We had a staring contest for a few seconds until I backed away and went back into my room. I gathered my tools, and went to her door. It wasn't as hard as I thought, in fact; it was a lot easier. I messed around with her lock until I heard a _click_.

"Th-thank-you so much." She whispered and bowed her head.

"Hn." I didn't bother giving a decent reply to her. After all, I was only being a Good Samaritan. After I finished what needed to be done, I turned around and left her there. Whether she goes in or not is her choice. I entered my room once again and made sure I locked the door. I let myself fall hard on to the soft mattress beneath me and hope that my conscience won't try to bother me again.

_The rain fell hard because of gravity. It pierced whatever was in its way. A young boy, no older than 6 sat under the rain and clutched onto what was left of his family -- his father's wallet, which contained a family photo. The scene was hectic, police cars were here and there, an ambulance lined the side of the road, and firemen tried to haul out the lifeless body which was trapped in the car._

"_Sir, the young boy survived by a miracle. According to his files, he has no living relatives except an older brother. The older brother is on our team, but has been reported MIA ever since." Said a man with honey coloured hair._

_The emerald hair man nodded in response. They needed to get this scene cleaned up and have homicide detectives look over the scene of the crime and determine whether foul play was involved._

_The sobbing of the young boy, only grew louder as he saw the lifeless body being pulled out from under the wrecked car. He missed his deceased mother, and his heart broke at the thought of what would happen to his father right now. But he longed for his older brother most; his idol; his hero, who has been missing for months. Some concluded he was dead, some predicted that he was held hostage because he was an undercover cop._

I woke up to hear a knocking on the door. Who the fuck greets neighbours at this hour? I glanced at my clock which blinked '11:18am'. I dragged myself to answer the door, normally I'd ignore it... but today, a feeling inside me told me I had to answer it. I opened my door, and to my surprise, it was her again; the one who bothered me last night.

"H-Hi. Th-this is for ye-yesterday." It was definitely her again. Looking shy & perky early in the morning, where does she think she was? She handed me a basket full of freshly baked cookies.

"I don't like sweets." I muttered.

"B-but p-please a-a-accept it. It's a to-to-token o-of my ap-pr-preciation." Her stuttering bothered me to no end, she must be flustered. I didn't want to embarrass the poor thing anymore, so I took what she had to offer and slammed the door on her. I didn't want to get her hopes up, I don't want to be friends with her. I placed her plate of cookies on my table in the kitchen. Who comes knocking at their neighbour's door offering cookies? Is she out of her mind? It was 11:30 already, time really runs fast. I changed and grabbed my jacket and head out the door, disappointed that I was unable to eat breakfast, I decided I might as well take her cookies as a snack, it's bad wasting food right?

I headed out the door, and made my way down to the garage.

"I thought you didn't like sweets, Sasuke." Kai pointed at what was in my hand.

"I don't, I was just hungry. I had no choice." I was expecting Kai to ask me where I got it from -- since he's always so nosy -- but to my surprise, he didn't.

"Oh, well one of the Ikustaka boys wanted a check up on their car. I want you to look over it for me." Kai pointed at the red Cadillac sitting across from me, "that baby must've costed a fortune."

I grunted. I had no choice right? Even though I hated the Ikustaka Boys, a job is a job right?

* * *

It was already getting late, I headed out to the bar to meet up with Naruto and Shikamaru. The bar was crowded with people as always, drunks and druggies and even prostitutes hanged out here.

"Yo." Waved Shikamaru.

"Sasuke!" Screamed Naruto.

I gotta owe it to Naruto, to make a show. Everyone stared in my direction; his yell was louder than the blasting music. Though it wasn't long before I was forgotten and people returned to what they were doing. I made my way towards Naruto and Shikamaru.

"The Ikustaka boys are growing restless, they will try to tear us down from the top of the food chain." Muttered Shikamaru.

"What?! No way! They can't do that; we can take them down any day! I can beat them and knock them right out." replied Naruto, he dazed around; he was obviously drunk and he was obviously fighting with air. What a dweeb.

"Shut up bitch!" yelling could be heard from the background, and I made my way towards the noise because curiosity got the best of me and I swear, I see her everywhere, it's not even funny. She was there again, but this time she wasn't as perky as before because she was struggling with a man who was holding onto her wrist. What was she doing? Working as a barmaid? She obviously didn't belong in this area. She was scared, anyone could tell. She was ready to burst into tears, where the hell did she come from anyways? If she was from this area, she'd know better. Tears were already welling up in her eyes, I made my way to the scene, and punched the man who held onto her tightly I didn't stop until Shikamaru told me to; I made sure he had a bloody nose before I left.

"Sasuke, chill." Shikamaru muttered, he must've thought it was too bothersome to actually get in between me and the man and stop the fight. The man deserved it anyways. I grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the nearest exit. Looking at her petite frame, I sighed. That place was definitely not the place for her.

"What the fuck were you doing in there?"

"I ju-just got a j-job as a b-barmaid."

I shrugged. "I guess it was expected."

"a-and y-you al-almost killed the p-poor man out!" She yelled, even though she was scared, she still worried for him?

"I was planning to."

"Wh-why?" she asked, her voice growing softer.

...Because I felt I had to.

"...Because I felt sorry for you."

* * *

**(A/N:) **I like writing in Sasuke's POV, but I hope he wasn't OOC. This could've been a oneshot right? :) but it would've been a sad one, so it's not! I have the whole thing all planned out! I wanted to have this chapter uploaded by July 1st (Canada Day) but my house was going through renovations (and it still is!) so it was delayed. Please tell me what you thought of this.

Flames are welcomed I guess, right? I'd love to read reviews. I don't mind constructive criticism.

**Track Spinning: **P.Diddy ft. Keisha Cole, Pharell & T.I. - Last Night (remix)

**Lady kHOLIC**


	2. It's not that Absurd

**(A/N) **Hi! Thanks for the reviews everyone :) Just to let you know, Hinata's POV is in EVEN numbers and Sasuke's is in ODD numbers. It's so sad, it's just been raining nonstop. The tag on my shirt is really itching my back. PLEASE don't kill me for any grammar problems! I don't have spell check on here, because I'm a lap top with no spell check. My home is being renovated, so my computer was taken apart. I also think I'm terrible at naming chapters! This laptop is a total pain in my neck and I mean it.

If the characters are OOC, please forgive me.

**(Disclaimer) **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Crazy Beautiful**

**2. It's not That Absurd**

_"Because I felt sorry for you."_

_"And my name is Sasuke, so stop calling me 'Hey' or 'You'". _

Before sending me off, that was what he said and he also handed me a business card. A guilty part of me wanted to hear something more nice, because hearing him say that made my stomach twist and drop.

After last night's stunt, I decided it was a pretty bad idea working at a bar and the manager there fired me anyways. Though I felt better having him fire me rather than having to hand in a resignation letter, I'm still disappointed that I have to look for a job..._again. _

I stared down at the business card Sasuke handed to me, 'Hair DeModa' and at the bottom-right corner it said 'Ino Yamanaka'. If he recommended it, it must be pretty safe right? I stared at the building in front of me, it looked quaint and welcoming. As I opened the door, I could hear the metal chimes. The place wasn't as busy as I thought it was, in fact it was pretty quiet. It was also really small as well, from where I was standing I could see two barber chairs.

"H-Hi, my name is Hinata. I've come to ap-apply for a job, m-may I speak to Ms.Ino p-please?"

The young lady was gorgeous, she had long blonde hair that was put into an updo and ocean blue eyes. She adverted her eyes at me for awhile and then smiled.

"Well, let's see...do you have any experience whatsoever?" she asked me.

I thought about how sometimes, the maids would allow me to wash my dog, Mayu. That should count as experience though right?

"Umm, Yes." and her face cracked into a big smile. I didn't want to tell her that my experience comes from a dog. I wasn't really lying right? because it was true. I must say, I was pretty experienced in washing Mayu. She likes to run around while she's still wet and I'd have to catch her, that should be extra points for me.

"Don't be shy! We're like family here! Even though it's just you, me and Shikamaru!" Ino gave me a friendly slap on the back. I couldn't help but ask, "Sh-Shikamaru?".

"Oh yes, he lives with me in the room upstairs! This is also home you know?" Ino smiled, she reminded me so much of Sakura. I couldn't help but feel at home when I'm with her, even though I just met her today, she seems so warm and she also smells like gardenias. While talking, Ino led me to the backwash chair, and there was already a lady seated in it.

"Hello Ms.Akane, Hinata here will attend to you hair today" and then she turned to me, "and don't worry Hinata! we're all like family here." Ino smiled at me and walked away.

Butterflies flew around in my stomach, as I rinsed my hands and slip some shampoo on the palm of my hand. I silently tried practiced on how I should wash her hair. You have to massage the scalp right? The scent of the tropical shampoo eased my nerves a bit, but not all of it. Ms.Akane must've noticed my nervousness so she tried to start a conversation with me. Ms.Akane looked warm, she seemed like a nice lady. But looks can be deceiving.

"Your first time?"

I didn't know whether to lie to her or not. My grandma has always told me that it was bad to lie, but if I didn't...what if I get fired? and on my first day too! but then again, lying was a very bad thing to do. I decided to go with my gut and I nodded. I could hear her chuckle.

"Don't worry, Ino won't bite. I'm a regular here, I should know her very well."

I didn't know what to say to her, I tried massaging her scalp to keep my mind off it it but it wasn't really helping. I just continued nodding, it wasn't as if I didn't want to talk to her, it's just that I didn't know what to say, usually when my father has dinners and parties with his colleagues, he usually introduces me to young boys that are around my age. But the boys get bored of me later on because they say '_You don't excite me'_. I guess I'm not really worth their time.

"You must be shy, dear. You around here?"

"K-kind of." I replied, "and you're a-almost done." as I washed off the shampoo and slipped on conditioner.

"Dear, you look familiar." she stared up at me, "you must've been at the bar last night, haven't you?"

When she mentioned about last night, I could feel my cheeks turn seven different shades of red. Last night's event was an event I didn't want to replay in my mind. But I nodded anyways.

"You must've been the reason for the commotion last night, the Ikustaka boys aren't going to be happy with what Sasuke has done." she said. I could feel my hands slow down, I was getting really hot. I wanted to run outside and breathe, I don't think I'll ever be able to show my face around the bar again --not that I frequently go to bars. I guess I'm a bit too self-consicous. And who are the Ikustaka boys? All I know is that from last night, they seem like the kind of people I wouldn't want to run into at midnight in an alley.

"D-does everyone k-know about it?"

"Oh, word travels fast around here. They're also the talk of the town, honey." she chuckled. The '_They' _she was referring to, must've meant Sasuke and friends, I felt glad that there's at least _something_ that I know around here.

"Are you ready?" asked Ino from the corner. She must've gotten impatient, I would've too.

Ms.Akane chuckled, "Your newbie is pretty experienced." Ino nodded and smiled at me. Ino was really gorgeous.

Since I have nothing to do, I sat in the waiting area. I watched Ino work her magic on Ms.Akane's hair, it wasn't long before they were done.

From what I see, I could tell they were speaking about something serious. A guilty part of me wanted to eavesdrop on them, but I shook my head. Hinata, you shouldn't be paying attention to other people's business.

It wasn't long before Ms.Akane left, and it also wasn't long before Ino sat down beside me and yawned. I hope we could become friends later.

"So Hinata, where are you from?" She had her hand on her chin, her pretty blue eyes staring straight at me.

I poked my index together and stared down, deciding whether or not I should tell her. "U-uhm, I live in the s-same apartment c-complex as Sasuke." I suspected that she should know Sasuke, because he introduced me here anyways. Ino nodded in my response, she must've wanted to ask me something but stopped because her mouth opened and then closed. She stood up and I turned around, Sasuke walked in. He eyed me and his right eye brow raised.

"H-hi." my voice cracked a bit, I never realized that he could also be a regular here as well. I led him to the backwash chair, and he followed me obediently. I rinsed his hair, and his hair felt really soft for a guy. I ran the shampoo through his hair, repeating what I had done for Ms.Akane.

"I see you decided to come here after all." he said, his voice was low, rough and perfect.

"I n-need to m-make a living." my voice was uneven and I kept stuttering, I felt like a mouse compared to him. As the conversation went on, I found myself unconsciously comparing myself to him. But regardless, he still remains an _enigma_.

"You're infamous around here for last night's incident." the way he said it made it seem like I was the cause of all of it. Maybe I was, but he wasn't exactly making me feel like a million bucks. But I soon realized I never thanked him, I wasn't going to either. It would seem like I've gone out of my way to thank him and being around him, unconsciously gives me headaches.

"W-well that's only b-because you and friends a-are the t-talk of the town." I said. I tried my best to keep my voice even, but I couldn't. He was just so intimidating.

"Oh, we are? What do they say?"

"I-I don't really know. T-the lady here was j-just mentioning a-about it."

"Oh." he replied. I felt a bit disappointed, a part of me wished to hear his voice a bit more. I decided, that I like the sound of his voice; low, rough and perfect. I was soon snapped back to reality when he asked me, "What are you thinking about?"

"You." I said, at the risk of sounding like I liked him. He looked straight up at me and his dark onyx eyes stared deeply into my pearly white ones and for once, I was messing with his head instead of vice versa, "and the headaches you give me." I continued. I could hear his low chuckle, and his head move up a bit. I grabbed the nearest towel from me, there were 4 colours. Red, green, persian blue and violet, I decided I'll use the persian blue towel when drying his head. It suited him a lot more than the other colours did.

"H-here, y-you're ready." He got up without my help and walked over to the barber chair which Ino was standing next to. He sat down and Ino draped the coat over him. Standing from where I was, I could hear tid bits of their conversation.

_"...marking territory?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"How has Shikamaru been?"_

_"Pretty good."_

I couldn't help but feel left out, even though Ino has been so friendly with me and said we'll be like family, I still felt very isolated from them. Ino looked in my direction, and she motioned me over. Ino must've noticed I felt left out, so now she's trying to start a conversation with all three of us in it. Even though I noticed her attempt, I didn't want her to feel bad so I obediently played along. It actually went well, and I felt as though we three bonded a little.

"There you go Sasuke." Ino said, introducing him to the mirror and allowing him to surrey the back of his head.

"Hinata, you should be leaving soon! It's getting late, and it's going to be dangerous for a girl to walk home alone." Ino motioned me to the door. I've only worked for 4 hours, and it felt as though it's been 2.

As I was about to leave, Ino yelled out to me and told me to wait. Is she going to walk me home? I wonder... But my guess was wrong, in fact... Sasuke was walking me home.

"I guess since we live beside each other, we might as well go home together." He walked ahead of me, I followed him like a lovesick puppy, and I found myself lost in a stare at his back. But I was snapped into reality when I bumped into someone's shoulder. I looked up, and he looked at me. He turned around and continued walking, he walked into the salon I was just at. What's he doing in there? It closes at 6. But I decided that it wasn't my business.

I continued to stare back at Sasuke's back. For some reason, I feel so isolated from him. Even though sometimes he can walk so close to me, it still feels as that his soul is a thousand miles away. I wonder what's on his mind. His back was a lot bigger than mine, and he was also much more taller. I think I'm at about his shoulder.

And suddenly, Sasuke grabbed my arm and yanked me in front of him. "Who knows what will happen if you trail behind me."

I didn't _want_ to know what would happen if I trailed behind, so I kept my mouth shut. But it felt so awkward walking in front of him so I slowed down my steps so he could catch up, and we walked side by side.

"I-I'm glad we're f-friends." I said, smiling, and looking up. Even though he just met me 2 days ago, sometimes... it feels as though I've known him forever. It's probably because that he's so quiet sometimes, it feels as though there's nothing I need to know about him.

"Friends?" he asked, I nodded.

"What makes you say that? I don't consider you my friend." he said.

My stomach fell, not friends?

"I th-thought friends walk each other h-home." It was becoming dark, and I tried to keep my voice steady. Ino was right, it was indeed scary walking home at night. Maybe I should ask her to shorten my shift.

"Hn. What time do you get off work anyways?"

"Um, 6 e-everyday. I g-guess 1pm to 6pm." I poked my index fingers against each other.

"I see. Well we're here, goodbye."

I stood there awe struck as he entered into his apartment, we're home already? I was so wrapped up in him that I forgot where we were. He could've led me through a dark alley and left me and I still wouldn't know, because even though I just met him, I already trust him so much. I unlocked my door, glad that Sasuke had to help me fix it, because if he didn't, I don't think I'd have the chance to be friends with him.

I entered my room; it was small, quiet, and quaint. Even though it wasn't my real home, it sure feels like it is though. I had manage to bring some clothes over from the Hyuuga Estate and some air fresheners. When I first arrived here, --a week ago-- it sure smelled horrible! But I was prepared, my room now smelled of fresh lavender and irises.

I miss Father, Hanabi, Sakura and even _Neji_.

I still remember the Hyuuga elders faces when I mentioned that I wanted to stay in the city for awhile before taking over the Hyuuga corp. Honestly though, I don't want to. But father has said that I was very well educated and is suited for the role. Though I think Hanabi is more suited, I wonder how Hanabi is doing. Is she sneaking in to my room like she always did? I hope Hanabi isn't too much for Sakura to handle, Sakura always needed my help when it comes to dealing with Hanabi.

_"Hinata, are you sure?" asked Sakura. Her voice was stern, she was hoping I wasn't serious._

_"Y-yes Sakura. It's the b-best for me, I w-want to feel f-free."_

_"But you're free here. You're free to run, jump, and laugh." Tears were forming in her eyes. _

_"I-I know, but you know, I've never been over these w-walls before."_

_"What are you talking about? You've been over these walls plenty of times, remember when visiting the Land of Rain?"_

_"Y-Yes, b-but I want to live in the city!"_

_"Well, at least take the money your father offered you." She handed me a stack of money._

_"I-I'll only use it when I h-have to." I took the money, I'll need remember to make sure that I insert it into the bank. Sakura grabbed me into a bear hug before releasing me into the car and watching it drive away._

I sat on the couch and hugged my pillow, it's going to be late. The best thing I should do is take a shower, Sakura would say 'Hygenie is everything!' and right now, I have to agree.

-

I changed into my night gown and stared at the clock, 10:46pm, so far since my move here, everything has been going pretty well. I've made friends, managed to get a safe job, and have a roof to sleep under.

I wonder what Sasuke is doing? I don't know why, but I worry for that guy a lot more than I should. He's like a song that's in my brain, and every other lyric screams his name. But that's probably because he's just so nice and he'll never admit it. I'm glad to be friends with him.

I hope I won't regret moving here.

* * *

**(A/N) **Hair DeModa is actually a hair salon down at WEM :) I also know that Ino's specialty is gardening, but I think having her as a hair stylist is a lot more interesting. It took me 7 hours to write this, because I kept getting carried away xD I've never wrote in Hinata's POV either, I did my best to try and keep everyone in character, but you know.. it's not possible. -sigh- Well anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Remember! I'm not perfect at grammar or vocab, please forgive me.

**Please review! **Flames, constructive criticisms are welcomed. After all, it's a free country :)

**Track Spinning: **Baby Come to Me - Denis Project ft. Kai

**Lady kHOLIC**


	3. Forgetting Something's Off

**(A/N) **I can't decide on a summary! I think I've changed mine at least every chapter. xD

**(Disclaimer) **I do not own Naruto.

**This is rated T for a reason.**

-

-

_I'll be there when your heart stops beating,  
I'll be there when your last breath's taken away,  
in the dark where there's no one listening,  
in the times when we both get carried away._

-

**3. Forgetting Something's Off**

"You see that?" whispered Naruto, I nodded in response. We weren't suppose to make any noises.

So I guess Naruto wasn't as stupid as I constantly thought he was, he managed to find the Ikustaka's stash hideout. It wasn't bad, it was actually good because I get my loot back (the money I lost from Naruto during Poker). I had Naruto wait outside while I went in, Naruto would probably make a big scene and we'd be caught. But really, without Naruto, I manage to get the job done way faster.

You see, Naruto was outside waiting the whole time, fending off any Ikustaka boys that might've been approaching but none were approaching. It didn't take me long to actually find the loot, in fact it was right in front of my eyes. Now I'm not that stupid to think that it would so easy, but it was. The Ikustaka boys probably never thought that we'd break in. We, --technically _I_-- managed to steal the loot and made it out safely.

-

-

"Okay Naruto, we have to stay low," I said to him, "and that also means _getting_ a job and not living off of me."

"B-but Sasuke! I _do _have a job! It's just that the bosses never like me enough to let me work there longer!" Pointless, arguing with him is like arguing with a monkey.

"I don't care, we have to stay low. If we come out of nowhere with a big sack of money, they'd be suspicious."

We headed to Shikamaru's place, he'd know where to hide the money where the Ikustaka boys won't be able to snoop it out. Shikamaru knows all the best warehouses.

"Hey." I said.

"Yo, have you got it?" Shikamaru asked me.

"Yes! We have! It's right here!" Naruto exclaimed.

I made sure to remind Naruto he owes me 10 grand, he says he'd obviously remember to pay me back. Not.

"Sasuke, the Ikustaka boys are up to us. _Big _time." Hearing Shikamaru emphasize 'Big' and purposely directing it at me, I knew it wouldn't be good. But I don't really care, I can take them down any day.

"And! It's all because you caused that big scene at the bar! When you took out one of their boys." Naruto continued for Shikamaru.

Oh yes, that night. I must say it was quite enjoying, the man deserved it anyways and finding out that it was one of the Ikustaka boys that I knocked out made me feel even better. I'd never apologize for what happened that night.

"He deserved it." I muttered.

"Yes, well, look at the situation now. The Ikustaka boys have found a reason to mess with us." Replied Shikamaru.

"Who cares!? I can take them out any day! Right Sasuke?" Naruto made fighting motions with his fist and smacked me on the back, hard.

"Yes, of course you can." Oh, I love the joy of sarcasm.

"Sasuke, I'm serious." Said Shikamaru.

"I know that."

"You better keep an eye out for that _girl._ I've heard about her from Ino." Said Shikamaru.

I know who he's talking about. After what has happened that night, it feels as though she's become my responsibility. But if it weren't for me, who knows what would've happened to her.

"I know."

"Stop being so stubborn Sasuke. Be more like Naruto for once." Shikamaru pointed at Naruto.

Hah, are you kidding me?

-

-

I was dragged into the nearest bar against my own will. I didn't bother fighting Naruto back though, because I was exhausted and I want a getaway.

It wasn't long before I was drinking again. My mind slowly drift away from time and last thing I remembered was that it was still dusk out before I entered and the sun was slowly setting.

"One tequila please." I called out to the bartender. She was dressed in a uniform that was so tight, it showed everything. She winked at me and said, "Coming right up." And she licked her lips.

_Disgusting._

It also wasn't long before I found myself sandwiched between the couch and some random girl. She had her hips moving against mine, and her lips trailing kisses down my neck. If I wanted a good screw, I'd call her up. I had my hands on her waist as she moved against me. My mind felt light.

It must've been the tequila.

"Sasuke, let's go somewhere just the two of us." She purred in my ear.

Hell, I don't even know who she is.

But I decided to play along, I'll make her work for it. I leaned in close to her and said, "I'll be right back." I smirked. This is going to be fun.

I walked around, and made sure I was in her ten meter radius and that she could see what I was doing. It wasn't long before I eyed another girl, what the heck, this is going to be fun. She had long black hair, and her dress clung to her body tightly. She eyed me, and shifted in her seat a bit. She moved her leg up just enough for me to see what she's hiding.

_Skank._

But who cares? I'm tired. I smirked and walked over to her, I looked around acting as if I was looking for someone. In fact, I _was_ looking for someone. I was looking for that redhead who was on top of me not too long ago, who clung to me like a lover should.

I walked over to her, and took the seat next to her. She leaned in closer and whispered in my ear, "I'm Karin." This was the perfect target, I looked back at the redhead and she was glaring at Karin. Oh ho ho, this is entertaining. I leaned into Karin's neck, I could smell the cheap perfume she's using. I held my breath, her cheap perfume smelled like shit.

Karin had her hand on mine, and was slowly caressing it. She dipped her head low, and I'm sure she's trying to look sexy. Her dark black glasses slid down her nose just enough for me to see her dark eyes.

"How are you?" her voice was low and seductive.

I had my hand twirling her long hair, and I glanced back. Ah, Hinata.

What the _fuck_.

Hinata?

She was dressed in a khaki coat that reached her knees, and her long blue indigo hair was plastered around her face. It must've been raining. Her lavender laced top was paired with a short demin skirt and her light blue high heels. Definitely Hinata.

My body froze and it was like adrenaline rushing to my head.

What the fuck is she doing here?

I'm just glad this wasn't the same place as before or there'll be another big scene.

I moved away from Karin and walked over to Hinata. Karin looked back at me in confusion, I mouthed the words "Later" and walked away. Everything I was doing before was soon forgotten as my head was filled with questions about Hinata, _Why the fuck is she here? _Didn't she learn from before?

But as I neared her everything began coming to me. I could see Shikamaru behind her and Ino. Ah, so it was them.

Karin grabbed my hand, but her grip wasn't strong enough to keep me there. I was glad the music was loud, everyone was so focused on it that they didn't even notice what was going on.

"Ah, there he comes." Said Shikamaru. What a jerk. I glared at him, and he smiled back at me, mockingly.

"A-ah, Sasuke..." said Hinata.

"I met her on the streets with Ino, I figured, why not bring her here?" Shikamaru laughed.

"Actually, he didn't bring her here. He deemed it troublesome. Luckily I met up with them just in time!" Smiled Ino and she swung her hand around Hinata. For a second there, they look almost like best friends.

I looked at Hinata, she didn't come here without a fight. She looked down as she poked her two index fingers together.

God, I find it extremely adorable when she does that.

"Cmon, you're not staying here." I said, as I went in for Hinata's hand.

"Wait Sasuke! At least give her a drink." Ino said as she winked me.

Really, do they think I'm trying to screw Hinata?

"No." I replied. I felt like her father.

"P-Please Sasuke?"

I looked at Hinata, and sighed. She must have a horrible effect on me. "Fine."

"Be careful though, Sasuke." Shikamaru whispered to me. Just soft enough for me to hear, "she's already taken." He continued, indicating the engagement ring on her finger.

What the fuck.

I completely forgot about the redhead and Karin because my head was filled with questions regarding her beau. Why couldn't I see it? Why didn't I notice it? The fucking ring was fucking huge. Suddenly the ring on her finger seemed so obvious. I met her almost weeks ago, and I never noticed it. What the fuck is wrong with me?

I could feel anger blaring from inside.

I sighed, my fun was gone.

I looked at Hinata, she didn't seem to know how to drink. I regret bringing her to the bar. Watching Hinata try to gulp down the cup, seemed to make me forget about her beau. She didn't ever mention about him, so I'm not going to mention about him either. I tried directing my thoughts away from her fiancée.

"Really Hinata, stop it." She was staring at her cup and slowly lifting it and slowly putting it against her mouth.

She stopped and looked at me.

Her pearly white eyes staring deep in my onyx ones.

That's it, we're leaving.

I stared at my drink and the piece of white paper beside it.

_Hitomi  
Call me, cutie.  
xxx - xxx - xxx_

Really, did they think I was that low?

I left the change on the table. Hitomi must've been the barmaid, did she think I would screw her?

I left the paper where it was, I didn't need it. I'm not that low.

I grabbed Hinata's hand and lead her outside.

"B-but Sasuke..."

I ignored her.

-

We were soon outside.

It seemed like it just started raining. It wasn't raining hard, but it was more like a light shower.

"Let's stay here till the rain cools off." After all, I hated walking under the rain. I don't understand why girls would fantasize kissing under the rain, they usually end up with a cold the next day. I looked at Hinata, she seem like those girls who fantasize about it.

"W-why Sasuke? L-Let's go." She smiled, and grabbed my hand and pulled me out from under the shelter.

I walked beside her as she twirled in the rain. Didn't it rain where she lived? Did she do this with her fiancee too?

"You're going to get sick, you know?"

"I-it's okay, I'll just sh-shower when I get home."

I had my hands in my pockets while hers were swinging around as she twirled.

It wasn't long before the rain stopped, much to my dismay.

It was amusing watching her look stupid.

"L-look Sasuke!" She pointed at the sky and then the buildings, "it's b-beautiful." Her voice was soft and serene.

I looked up, she was right. It was beautiful. The droplets made the city sparkle. It was a fullmoon, and the city was lit up by the moon itself. I felt young all over again, it felt like Christmas. When the Christmas lights lit up the city, but that was old history.

I saw Konoha in a new light.

I looked at Hinata, and she back at me smiled.

For once, I felt like I was at home.

She turned around and looked at me, and grabbed my hand and started running. I obediently followed her.

It wasn't long before we were at the apartment.

And it wasn't long before she was fast asleep on my back,

And it wasn't long before I reached her apartment,

And it also wasn't long before I had to let her go.

After all, she has fiancée living in God knows where, and it was also because time flew a lot faster when I was with her.

But she was also my responsibility now, because after what happened earlier, if she gets hurt. I'll be the one to take the blame.

I nudged her, and whispered in her ear and told her we were here. She looked at me and smiled, she got off my back and walked to her door.

Before closing her door, she looked back at me and smiled as she rubbed her eye.

"Good night Sasuke."

-

I twisted in the last bolt for the car.

"Hey Kai. What time is it?"

Kai looked up from where he was working and responded,"Huh? Ah! It's 6:10pm. Why?"

"Shit. I'm leaving. Bye." I said. I didn't even bother answering. I rushed out the door.

Kai got up and chased after me, but stopped at the door. "Sasuke! What the hell man? Your shift isn't over!"

I responded back, "It's over now."

I quickly made my way through the streets. It was dark and there weren't many people around, in fact, there was no one around. Who knows who would be lurking around the corner. One of the Ikustaka boys? That would be an interesting show.

It wasn't long before I reached Hair DeModa.

In the distance, I could see her silhouette. I ran to her, "Hinata!" she swung around in shock and smiled.

In the while, everything felt just right.

She didn't ask me why I was here, and if she did, I wouldn't tell her.

It would hurt my pride & ego.

But instead, she said, "H-Hi S-Sasuke."

Her trademark blush creeping on her face once again.

Who cares if she has a fiancée?

-

-

**(A/N) **I saw this movie, "It's a Boy Girl Thing" and I'm totally in love with it! OMG, It's such a cute and fluffy movie! -goes off to fangirl- I was planning to release this chapter earlier, but my sister's wedding got in the way :)

Anyways! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I stalled on it so much. I didn't know what to write about Sasuke xD look forward to Hinata's POV! -goes off to working on Hinata's POV- It was hard though, I think Sasuke is OOC TT !! As much as I tried, this time, he was definitely OOC (well at least the Sasuke I picture...). Um, what else should I say? Look forward to Hinata's POV!

**I love reviews, so please Review!**

**Track Spinning: **Fefe Dobson - Be Strong

**Lady kHOLIC**


	4. A Fancy Dinner with Snobs

**(A/N) **It's official, my computer obviously hates me. It has restarted at least three times while I was writing this. I think updates will be slower once I get back to school :\ but I think by then, my writing will improve alot (so I hope). So, so sorry for the really late chapter. I guess I'm pretty lazy afterall. BTW, I love grapes. They taste amazing.

**(Disclaimer) **I do not own Naruto. I'm just playing Barbie with them because after all, I'm too old for _real _Barbies anyways.

_Italics are flashbacks :) remember that. And I hope you don't mind, but the flashbacks are basically just all over the place. (Pardon me, but I can be very disorganized)_

_Hinata is 24._

* * *

_It's okay baby for you to feel,  
Take as much time as you need to heal,  
Such a pretty girl._

_-_

**4. A Fancy Dinner with Snobs**

It's been 3 weeks since I moved here. Father is still _very _strict about it, and Sakura constantly worries about me. I don't blame them though, because I've never been this far from home. I was back with Ino, because I just learned today that Sakura and Ino are _great _friends.

It's also been 3 days since I played in the rain with Sasuke. _Played. _It was fun! I was actually kind of happy, because he _seems _to consider me as a friend. He often comes to walk me home, I guess he's still worried about the Ikustaka, though I doubt he should, nothing has really happened. But he's still really mad at me for going to the bar, it wasn't as if I wanted to though... I could be what Neji usually calls his friend when he's playing one of his online games... a Noob.

Ahaha.

"Hinata! You have such pretty complexion!" giggled Ino as she rubbed my cheeks and played with my hair.

"Well of course! Because of my _awesome _beauty product expertise, she is able to keep up with all the right protection for her skin." Explained Sakura.

She dropped by early this morning when she discovered I worked here.

Sakura's like my right-hand woman. The independent woman who I look to for help in a crisis situation (which is almost all the time at home).

"I agree, I agree!" sighed Ino as she curled my hair.

"Akihito is going to be so surprised." Said Sakura.

Ah, Akihito! I've totally forgotten about him! I don't really care about him because I don't really know him.

"Hinata. Don't tell me you've forgotten. Just because you're down here, doesn't mean you're away from duty." Sakura's voice grew stern.

I didn't like it when she used that tone with me. I played around with my engagement ring, it wasn't like as if I loved him. No, no! That would be a big no no. Father said I don't have to love him, I just have to marry him to join the two corporations. It's just duty. I've never met Akihito, but I've seen photos of him. He's not _that _bad. In fact, he kind of reminds me of... Sasuke! Except of course, Akihito would be way nicer, and Akihito has blonde hair. But Sakura has always said that Akihito was a boring guy. He can't be as boring as me though, right?

"Really Hinata?!" Ino said in shock, "I was hoping to set you up with Sasuke!"

Ahaha. Was she really kidding me? Sasuke already claimed were not friends, how can a budding romantic relationship happen? But even if he says we're not friends, I know he considers me as one and I wholeheartedly consider him as my friend.

"How are you going to get home tonight? You have a dinner, you can_not _forget that." Sakura said sternly.

-

"_Who's that?"_

"_The Hyuuga heir of course."_

"_What? She can't be! She's so weak."_

"_I agree, she'll probably be pushed around."_

"_Of course, but they think marrying her off will be a plus."_

"_Why didn't they choose Hanabi?"_

_-_

Right! The dinner! I really don't like dinners with Father's guests. Their expectations are so high, I can never fulfill them. I think that's one of the reasons why I'm down here, to run away from them. But duty is duty right? I'm forever loyal to the Hyuuga Estate. I was really lucky though, because I never mentioned I'm the heir to the Hyuuga Estate's fortune. Or I'll be dead, probably killed by the Ikustaka boys.

"_Hinata, I trust you on this. Never mention to anyone you're a Hyuuga."_

"_Y-yes Father." I nodded._

"Dinner?" Ino eyed me. I'm sure she knows about me being a Hyuuga, since she's real good friends with Sakura.

"_Any friend of Sakura's, is a friend of mine!" Ino jumped up and down giggling. I laughed along, it was nice to have friends._

I sighed and nodded.

"I-I'm not l-leaving with S-Sakura though a-and I shouldn't go b-because I don't have a ride." I said, hoping that'll it will be a good excuse for me not to go.

"Of course, because I'm leaving really soon! Do you need a cab?"

Nope! Plan didn't work. I might as well, Sakura has always said I give up too easily. She was truly right.

I nodded, responding to my thought. But Ino and Sakura must've mistaken it.

_-HONK-_

That was Sakura's ride. I could see tears form in Sakura's & Ino's eyes. I could feel tears forming in _my_ eyes. I quickly grabbed them into a big group hug, I didn't want to let Sakura go. I'm going to really miss her (even though she lives in my home). But it's alright because I'll see her again really soon.

"So Hinata, I'm coming to pick you up tonight alright?" Sakura winked at me. W-what?

"You're going to need a whole new look, Hinata!" giggled Ino after Sakura left.

H-huh? I guess I have no choice to go. It's a better idea if I direct my attention to something else.

* * *

I looked at the clock and fumbled with my fingers. Business today wasn't so great, is it because of the weather? Maybe the day? I watched as Ino swept the floor. I've never swept the floor before, the maids always forbid it. They said young ladies like me should never have to handle jobs like this. I guess down here, it doesn't matter whether you're a lady or not. I could hear Ino's cellphone ringing. She always said it wasn't good to talk on the phone while working, but I guess she's an exception. She dropped the broom and occupied the seat beside me on the couch. I watched as her expression went from Happy to mad to Sad. Mood swings maybe? I tilt my head in confusion. I could hear her mutter something into the phone before snapping it and putting it back into her pocket. Her expression dropped, something must've happened.

Ino hung her head low and had her hands support her head.

"W-what's wrong?"

"Everything." She said. Her voice quivered, "everything about him."

Him. Him. Him? Who's him? I mentally scanned my mind for a male that has close connections with Ino. Sasuke maybe? Naruto? No! Must be...Ah! Yes! Shikamaru, why haven't I seen this before? I didn't know if she was crying or not, but I didn't want to disturb her. I sat beside her, my hand rubbing her back as she ranted on about him.

"He's such a jerk!"

"He's _always _out!"

"He's never home for dinner!"

"He said he will be tonight, but he just called and said he'll be busy."

"He said the same thing last time! Except he also said something about it being troublesome."

"Troublesome, my ass. Stupid jerk!" I winced at her last comment. I've never seen her so mad! She's always so happy.

She sighed. "I can't do anything about it."

"I chose this road myself. If I had a chance to rewind time, and came back to the intersection and I had only Path A and Path B to choose, I'd obviously choose Path A which would lead me directly back to him."

"The same path I chose that lead me here."

I was confused with what she was saying. Wouldn't she had learned her mistake?

"It's my fate." She continued. "I'm stuck on him like glue. It's like my destiny."

"Y-you can't ch-change fate?"

She looked up at me and smiled, her blue eyes gleaming back at me like the ocean. She got up, and ruffled my hair, "That's for you to find out."

So I guess she's not sad anymore?

-

Since Shikamaru wasn't coming home for dinner tonight, Ino invited me over to her place. After I got off, I ran home as fast as my legs could take me, to get my clothes. I made sure telling Sasuke that he didn't need to come.

Sakura said she'll just pick me up at Ino's place. So I grabbed my prettiest dress, and my nicest heels and looked around for my lip gloss. I have to find it! It always made me feel more confident in my looks. It's just light enough to compliment my blush and dark enough to show that I have lips. I always liked this colour best, it made me feel more girly. I dove under my bed, it must be under here.

"You moving?"

I shot up, Ouch.

Completely forgetting I was under the bed.

I looked up and saw Sasuke leaning against my door. He must've came home from work, it's not that late is it?

I shook my head, and muttered _dinner._

"Ah."

Found it! My lucky light pink lipstick. I smiled at my accomplishment and got back up.

"I'm g-going to be at w-war with D-dinner and its b-best friend, Guests." I smiled, I felt happy, "i-if I don't make it b-back by t-tonight... p-please keep me in your heart." I giggled at my joke. I couldn't wait for dinner, even though this morning I felt awful about it. I wanted to show the people I've changed. I wanted to make my father proud. The lip gloss boosted my confidence.

I could see that rare smile creep on Sasuke's face. One point for Hinata! It must've been a good night. I waved him goodbye and made my way towards Ino's house. Since it was still evening and the streets weren't so dark, I wasn't afraid going back alone. I don't think Sasuke would've let me walk here alone if it were. He thinks the Ikustaka boys might attack me from the dilemma that happened nights before. I smiled, I was glad he was my friend. I began skipping on my way to Ino's house. I felt awfully happy.

Sakura said Ino loves giving make-overs. Let's hope she makes me as gorgeous as she had described.

I let Ino curl my hair and do my make-up. I told her I wanted to look extra special, I wanted to show the guests who looked down on me that I was a different person. I don't think I was much different than before, but I guess this time, I'll look more like an heir. I felt confident, and I could feel a smile creep upon my face.

"How are the fancy dinners like?" asked Ino, as she curled another of my locks.

"W-well, everyone looks really n-nice a-and um... it usually lasts f-for about 2 hours?" No one has ever asked me this before, I didn't know what to say. I never really had much friends, so this was a big change.

"The people aren't very nice, huh?"

I nodded.

I wonder what my dad will think of when he sees me. He's become very stoic and cold ever since mom died, but I'm sure deep down, he's very warm.

"_Are you sure about this Hinata?"_

"_Y-yes, Father."_

"_Why? Tell me, why not somewhere more... presentable?"_

"_I-I want to f-feel what it's like to l-live on my own b-before being wedded away."_

"_Hn. Alright, here. It's a bank card, I will insert money in here, monthly."_

"_Buy yourself a decent home and be safe or I'm bringing you back here ASAP."_

"_Y-Yes. T-thank-you s-so much." I could feel tears bursting through my eyes, I never thought he would let me do this. I took the bank card with pride, I promise I will only use it when it's absolutely necessary. _

_Ever since mom died, it's just me, Hanabi, and father and a whole bunch of maids and butlers. I wonder if father was affected by her death as greatly as me and Hanabi was. I got over it, but I still really miss her._

_I dove in and hugged him, he seemed shocked. But I guess he gave in afterwards. _

"So what do you think Hinata? It's a work of art!" Ino giggled.

I looked in the mirror, I looked like a totally different person. I never liked dinners, not one bit. But I felt really happy. This is really nice, I still had my bangs. But I had light loose and wavy curls, and the light cream dress went perfect together with my make-up. Oh yes! My candy-pink lip gloss! Cannot forget about that, I smiled as I put it on. I think my face could freeze like this, I've been smiling a lot lately. I stepped in my black heels, perfect! I remember last dinner. It wasn't that comfortable, I hope this time it will be.

I still remember Hanabi, being only 10 years old, and trying to introduce me to some of her guy friends. They took more interest in her of course. But she's 19 now, I just can't wait to see her! It's normal for an older sister to feel anxious to see her younger sister again right?

"I think you look gorgeous Hinata."

I could feel my blush creep on my face again. I love looking pretty, Sakura has always said, "When you look good, you feel good." I never took it seriously, but I see what she means right now.

"T-thank-you v-very much."

"Cmon Hinata! It's okay to blush!" said Ino, she had her long blonde hair tied up in a pony tail and she was wearing sweats. Even though I admit I look gorgeous, sometimes, I think she could beat me any day if we were at a showdown in sweats.

-_HONK- _

"Ah! It's Sakura! Ask her if she wants to come in, we've got tea."

"M-maybe next time Ino! I-I'm going to leave m-my stuff here." I thanked her for her work and told her I'll pick up my stuff tomorrow. I ran to Sakura's car because I know she can get quite impatient.

The car ride was fast, Sakura had so much to say. I was proud of myself that I was able to reply. Though I didn't say anything often, because my stuttering would've made my sentences an extra 5 second longer. I just sat back, and let the news fill my ears. She filled me in on everything I missed, I was glad to have her here with me. Or else I would totally humiliate myself. She gave me an insight on each of the guests, and who was going to be there.

"Well! We're here! C'mon, cmon! I can't wait to show you inside. Part of it was set up by yours truly." She winked at me, and I could feel excitement bubbling up.

I slowly stepped out of her car, and onto the carefully carved cobblestone sidewalk.

"Watch your step, it looks like you haven't walked in heels, in like forever." She laughed.

"D-don't be so mean, S-Sakura." I smiled back.

The place was sparkling, I haven't been at home for so long. I could hear the light classical music over the gentle heavy sound of the rippling water. Over the time, I noticed how different it is from my apartment. The night sky was a deep purple, and the estate sparkled. I wonder if I look fit for it.

"It's nice to be home, isn't it?"

A part of me wanted to say no. But another part of me wanted to say yes. I really missed everyone, but sometimes, home just doesn't feel like home. Not that I'm implying being around family members isn't all so great. It is! It's just that sometimes, loneliness can creep up on you... Not that I'm implying Sakura is neglecting me... No no! -Sigh- This isn't working.

"So how was the city? Any cute guys? Akihito is such a square anyways." Sakura pouted.

I giggled, I didn't like making fun of people. But Akihito _is _such a square, well he _looks _like one.

"...He's so dull, I swear! He just needs to get out there!"

"O-okay, let's n-not make him f-feel so bad."

"Of course! It's bad karma, isn't it?"

Sakura has always believed in karma, now I have too.

We made our way to the mansion. I played around with my dress, while Sakura held tightly onto my hand. She's always done this, I guess it's to make me feel at ease. I'm sure she'll never be nervous like this.

"Oh Hinata! That's a really nice dress. Where did you get it?" I could tell she tried to get my mind off of things. She knew I never liked meeting the guests. I could feel my confidence level drop as we near the building. I don't think most of father's friends really like me.

"Y-you got it for me, r-remember?" my voice quivered.

"O-oh! That's right! Ahaha... I guess I forgot too..."

Hah, I guess I'm not the only one getting butterflies. But I had to agree, it was a nice dress. She picked it out for me on my birthday. Father has given me his credit card to spend my days away. I didn't think he was happy with what I got because he probably wasn't expecting so much. But you _have _to expect so much when you're with Sakura.

"_Oh I swear Hinata! You just _have_ to get this! It's just sooo you!"_

"_N-no! It's so r-revealing!" I blushed at how much skin it exposed._

"_What? It's only bare at the back. Plus you have a _great_ back. Flaunt it!"_

_I must admit, it _was _a beautiful dress, and it pained me not to buy it. It was Dolce & Gabanna, how can I turn it down? It was a dark crème dress, that reached my knees and poofed up like a lantern. It had a bow in the middle, but was a bit darker colour. It was just only strapless, I guess it didn't expose as much skin I expected. In fact, it was perfect. It was a guilty pleasure._

"_And, and this one too!"_

_Sakura just kept on throwing dresses, pants, shirts, shoes, and even bras, all at me and the clerk was eying me, constantly looking our way._

"_Oh, she must think we don't have enough money to afford all this or worse, she must think you'll look horrid in this. Prove her wrong Hinata!"_

_Aha, I loved Sakura's humour._

"Okay Hinata, like I said in the car. Smile, back straight, ignore the snobby, fat ladies. They're trouble, they love gossip." She whispered in my ear, and pointed at the people.

I nodded, making sure to process everything in my mind.

"See him? He's one of accountants. Be polite, he loses his temper really quick." She pointed at the man entering before us. He was tall, and he was good looking. Does he really lose his temper quick? He's such a pretty boy!

"Oh! And see her? Totally ignore her, only talk to her when you _absolutely _have to. She can be _such _a bitch." Sakura pointed at Mayuri. It was funny, her name really contradicted it. Mayuri sounds like such a sweet girl. But I wouldn't ignore her like Sakura said, I'll wave at her. It's very important to be polite if you're the Host's daughter.

Mayuri turned her head in my direction and glared. Did I do something wrong?

Sakura sighed. "You obviously don't remember her, do you?"

I shook my head.

She sighed again.

"Really Hinata. Hinata, Hinata, Hinata. How forgetful can you be? Anyways let me refresh your memory, it happened last summer."

_After constant, and countless begging, the maids have finally let me help out during the summer party._

"_Okay Hinata. All you got to do is bring this fruit punch over to that table. Be careful, it stains. Not even Tide can get it off."  
I nodded obediently. It was my first time helping out, I wanted it to be perfect. Now don't get me wrong, even though I'm 23. Father has never let me handle any hard work, or let me break a finger nail. Hanabi, being 18 was the same. But she never really cared, cause she likes being pampered._

_I walked steadily to the table, sometimes, wearing heels isn't such a great idea when caring drinks. The juice went up and down in the jug. I was more worried that it might spill on _someone else's _dress than mine. I had plenty and I can always go to my room to change._

"_...Okay, okay! Stop being such a jerk."_

_A girl out of nowhere came and I accidently ran into her. I fell on top of her actually, my face rested on her stomach. The fruit punch spilled over her white dress._

_Oh my god._

_Oh my god._

_The fruit punch spilled over her dress. Her _white _dress._

_She let out a shriek._

_Though you couldn't really hear her, because the music was a bit louder. But the people who could, turned and stared at us. This is so humiliating._

_In a few seconds, Sakura appeared._

"_What happened Hinata? Oh Mayuri..." Sakura said. She offered to help me up, and I took it generously._

"_I-I'll call you back!" Mayuri said into the phone that was still in her hand and snapped it and sent death glares at me. _

"_You!" her finger pointing directly at me, and her eyes were fierce._

"_I-I'm so sorry! H-how about I g-get you a new dress?" Oops, wrong line._

"_What?! Do you know how much this is _worth?!"

_I meekly shook my head._

_Everyone continued staring. _

"_They must like drama." Whispered Sakura._

"_I'd like to see you pay this off!" Mayuri shouted._

_I _could_ pay it off and I had enough money to buy her a whole new oufit. I offered to buy her a new dress, but she said no. How can she still say that? She briefly got up, and I stared. The bottom of her dress ripped off in a split second and there was a loud gasp. She flashed herself. Really, what happened?_

_She looked back at me, and her eyes were almost red. She pointed at me._

_Oh...! I was sitting on her dress and without knowing, and she didn't either I guess, so she got up and unknowingly walked. I wanted to run up and apologize, but my legs wanted other. It stayed perfectly still._

_She let out another ear-pitching scream. _

_Sakura laughed in the background and the guests tried hard to muffle their laughing._

"_Ugh!" she got up, and grabbed the remaining bit of her dress and the torn bottom and walked away._

"_That was a pretty cheap dress right?" laughed Sakura._

_It wasn't really that funny. I felt terribly embarrassed. I wonder if she was? She sure didn't seem like it. I also felt terribly embarrassed for her. I didn't get to apologize though, because she left._

Ohh...

"Yes Hinata. She's not happy." Sakura's voice was teasing.

"I-I know... wh-what should I do?" I whispered in her ear.

"Nothing."

"N-Nothing? A-are you s-sure?"

"Yes, it's not worth it."

"B-but sh-she..."

"The only thing she wants is revenge."

I gulped. How can Sakura say that so easily? Revenge.

"Just steer clear of her way okay? Stay with me. Hanabi will meet up with us in a sec. Neji will also be here soon."

"B-but I-"

"No. Don't even try to apologize. Just listen to me and everything will be okay. Okay?"

I nodded half-heartedly.

I held my head high as I walked in with Sakura. I could hear whispers erupting in the silence.

"That's the heir?"

"Yup."

"She wouldn't even hurt a fly."

"How can she be able to maintain this?"

"Of course she can't. I'm sure Hiashi is smart enough to know."

Hearing what they say really hurt me. Sakura looked back with assurance that it'll be okay. I'm a changed person! At least that's what I wanted myself to believe all along. My heart pounded against my chest. But like Sakura has told me to do, I stayed quiet.

I pretended I heard nothing.

"Hinata!" I could see my father.

"Father!" I gave him a hug before getting seated.

"How was it? You coming home soon?" he asked me.

"N-no, not yet."

"Akihito wants to meet you."

"D-does he really?" I'm sure I won't be worth his time. He'll deem me as boring.

I took my seat at the right hand side of him. Hanabi to my left and Sakura to my right. Where was Neji? He's never late. And luckily, Mayuri took the farthest seat from me.

As if she could read my mind, "Neji's not here. So it'll be just _you _and me. Oh and of course Sakura." Hanabi said, putting extra emphasis on "you". I could imagine what she wanted to do. Sakura told me that Hanabi managed to get into Beauty school and she's looking for a test subject. I sighed. Sister bonding time?

Sakura laughed in the background. "C'mon Hanabi. We should at least let Hinata rest for a bit."

They must've got it wrong, I wasn't planning to stay. I was planning to leave right after.

The classical music quieted down a bit, and I could hear my father talk. It's about to begin.

* * *

The first plate was steak.

"So Ms.Hinata, I heard you're staying in the city. Why is that?"

"_Remember Hinata. Reply with something witty. That would totally shut them up." Sakura reminded me._

Something witty, something witty.

"I-it can get kind of b-boring here."

"Oh?" The woman replied. She sat across from me, two seats away. The other people stared at me.

Ouch. I could feel Sakura kick me from under the table.

Wrong line.

The lady looked appalled. I wanted to dig a hole, and die in it. Father looked at me sternly. I guess he wasn't expecting me to deem it boring.

"I-I mean, I w-wanted to see if the city was as b-bad as p-people say." I said, trying to correct my mistake. But some of the guests didn't quite take it and used what I said against me.

"So if it's boring, how are you going to run the Hyuuga Industry seriously?"

I could hear my father slam his fist on the dinner table, and all attention was adverted to him. My dilemma was soon forgotten. I could feel all the confidence I had bubbled up before I came here, fade away. Where did the smiley happy Hinata at Ino's place go?

The dinner went by like a breeze. No one mentioned anything about what I said, I guess they didn't want my father mad. It won't be a pretty picture.

I was soon outside. I made my way to the fountain, Sakura told me to wait there for her.

"So, it's been awhile?"

I turned around.

Oh my god.

Mayuri. I hope my eyes were deceiving me.

I listened to what Sakura said and kept quiet. I nodded at her presence and turned my head back at the fountain. Silently hoping she'd walk away.

But her footsteps were coming towards me.

Oh where is Hanabi when you need her?

Hanabi where are you!?

Sakura?!

Mayuri's hand rested on my back.

"So... it's been a year hasn't it?"

I tried ignoring her. Focus on people on talking. Yes! The classical music! The sound of people's car engine starting. Where was Sakura? Oh god!

"Remember what happened last time?" her voice was sly. What is she planning?

_Revenge_

Sakura's words replayed in my mind. Revenge, revenge, revenge. I offered to buy her a new dress! She said no! Should I try my offer again?

"Hinata!" Thank god! I could hear Hanabi's voice in the distance, and I could see Sakura trailing behind her. They're coming to my rescue! I turned around, "Hana-!".

-_SPLASH-_

I fell into the fountain, but more like pushed.

I could hear gasps in the background.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My hand must've slipped. Oh! That's my ride, I'd so help you. But my ride is here! Sorry! Bye!" Mayuri said and scurried off. It was probably on purpose. I can't blame her though right? I really did humiliate her.

"What a bitch! You stupid bitch!" Hanabi shouted off at Mayuri.

"Let's get you dried up." Sakura side, offering me up and leading me back into the estate. How can I face everyone? I can't embarrass my father like this. I can't embarrass the Hyuuga name like this, I can't go back. At least not right now.

"N-no. I w-want to go home."

"Yes, we're going home!" Said Hanabi also worried.

"N-no! My a-apartment!" My voice was giving out on me.

"B-but-"

"No!" I interrupted Sakura.

"Okay. We'll go to your apartment."

I could hear people talking in the background. Very well, very clear.

"She's helpless."

"Totally, completely not heir-worthy."

"What was Hiashi thinking?"

"She's totally going to corrupt it!"

No! I don't want to hear anymore. I fought back tears. I won't cry. I'll focus on the cold. The water that drenched my clothes inside out. My hair lost its curls. It's wet and straight and stuck to my face.

When we got in the car, Sakura tried her best to direct the topic to something else. I could tell she was worried.

My confidence from this afternoon was totally gone. I didn't even have the chance to say goodbye to father. The rest of the trip was quiet, I'm sure Sakura wanted it to be like this. I was glad she didn't say "I told you so."

Like she usually does.

"We're here. I'll call you tomorrow?" Her voice was soft and gentle. I nodded. I can't wait to shower. I didn't get to change out of my clothes. It was soaked, I was cold. My face was pale. Sakura offered me her jacket, but I said no. I had one at home, and she'll need it more than me, since she is driving back. I just gotta make it up to my pad.

I made my way to my apartment. Just two more doors I need to pass. Just two more.

Just one more.

One more.

I could see my door. I reached into the knob with my key and noticed it wasn't moving. Not again! No! Not right now! Anytime but now! I banged on my door. Knowing fully well that no one was inside, knowing fully well I would wake up my neighbours.

"O-pen up!" I cried. Tears streaming down my cheeks. It was a long night and God certainly hates me. I still had my hands on the door as I slid down to the floor. Kneeling in front whimpering "No! No.. no!"

"What the fuck is going?" I could hear a familiar male voice. My surroundings felt distant. I could feel myself giving up.

"Fuck." I could hear him say. Definitely Sasuke. I was crying, and I couldn't maintain it. I could tell he didn't know what to do when girls cried. Heck, I even tried to stop crying for his sake.

But it was such a long night, I was so stressed. I can't do it. My breathing became harder.

And everything went black.

-

Ugh. What happened? I looked around. Was I back in my apartment? Dirty clothes on the floor, Chinese take out on the counter... I was still in my wet clothes... definitely not home.

"You passed out." Ah, Sasuke. My knight in shining armour, I tried to humour myself.

"F-for how long?" I asked.

"2 hours." He said.

"A-ah..." I said, fumbling with my wet dress.

"Decided to go swimming?" he said. No emotion in his voice. A part of me was kind of hurt to know that he didn't care. Friends should care. I shook my head. I was still shivering from the cold. I wish he'd at least offer me a blanket.

"Go take a shower." He said.

"H-huh?"

"I said, go take a shower," He repeated himself. Obviously, he wasn't happy that he had to. "Just borrow my clothes for now. Here. A shirt & shorts." He threw them at me. I was struck, dumbfounded. But I nodded and walked to his washroom. I was amazed I knew where it was.

I turned on the tap, and stripped myself of my wet clothes. I let myself drown in the hot water. Hot water, I haven't felt that in awhile. If I fell into hot water instead of cold.

The steamy warm bath was just what I needed.

I dried myself and got out.

I came into distance with Sasuke, he looked at me funny. His left eyebrow went up.

Mine would too, I looked really bad in this.

His shirt was really big on me. It was more like a dress and his shorts could be called pants on me. I must admit, I'm really short.

"Hungry?" He said, offering the Chinese take-out. I shook my head. I had enough of food and I could tell he was trying to hold back a snicker.

"I'm going to take a shower. Do whatever you want." He said.

"I-I'm sorry?" I asked.

He let out an exasperated sigh for having to repeat himself, _again. _

"I'm going to take a shower. Snoop, watch TV, look around, steal something for all I care." He said and slammed the bathroom door behind him.

I sighed. I looked around. He didn't have anything I wanted to steal, not that I was intending to do that in the first place.

His room was... alright for a guy. I've seen worse. But it was alright, there was a laundry basket where all his dirty clothes went, and the only article of clothing left on the floor was mine and his t-shirt. Probably a dirty one.

I got up and sat on his couch, I flipped through the channels.

Discovery channel? Nah.

Forgetting Erica? Nah, I'm not interested in soap opera right now.

I sighed and let myself drop on his couch. I could see a piece of paper sticking out from under one of the cushions. I looked down and picked at it. He said I could snoop and that's what I'm going to do.

Turns out, it was not a piece of paper. But a picture.

Of a woman. A beautiful woman.

She was beautiful. No, beautiful wasn't the word. She was more like _gorgeous. _She had long dark midnight hair, her eyes were so sad. So full of emotion, like a love story waiting to be unfold. Her smile was soft and understanding. She reminded me of my mom. But she looked younger. I could feel a funny feeling stabbing at my chest. I felt the blood rush to my head.

"What are you doing?" he said. I turned around and gasped.

He stood at the door, top off. Towel, waist down. His hair was untamed and wet, you can see it sparkle in the light. And his chest was amazing. His bored expression really made him seem like a model. He was beautiful. Just like the woman in the picture. She must've been his girlfriend. They really suited each other.

"She's r-really gorgeous." I said, snapping myself out of my stupor.

"Really?" He said. His expression remained unchanged, but it softened a bit. His voice still low and perfect. I love his voice.

"Your g-girlfriend r-right?"

"No." He said.

I looked back, stunned. Maybe it's from a magazine? He had a habit of collecting pictures of beautiful women? He sure had good taste.

"It's my mother. She's dead." He said. Wow, definitely not what I thought.

"O-oh! I-I'm s-so sorry! But she's b-beautiful." Just like you. I could see the resemblance now. It really made me sad that his mother was dead. My mom died at an early age, but I had my dad. I felt somewhat relieved that it was his mom.

"Hn." He leaned down and grabbed the picture. I could smell his soap.

His strong soap, that smelled a bit of mint and light scent of wood. It was intoxicating, that strong musky scent.

There was a long silence after that. I didn't know what to say. The silence wasn't bad, it was actually quite comfortable. Sasuke reminded me a bit of Neji. I was glad that it was a long silence. I needed time to get myself together. I really don't like Mayuri. Not that I hate her, Hate is just a word that's too strong for me. I'm rambling...

"About your door..." He began as he looked around for pants. He pointed at the pair beside me. I completely forgot he wasn't wearing any.

"I-it's s-stuck." I picked it up and threw it at him.

He nodded.

"I'll fix it tomorrow." He went back in the washroom to put them on, probably. I was kind of disappointed, I would've liked looking at him a bit longer. He came back out and it was quiet again for awhile.

I was glad he didn't ask me why I was crying. I didn't want to explain.

"Why were you crying?" he said, trying to break the silence.

I liked the silence. Why is it so ironic?

"D-dinner." I muffled out. It was all I could say. Didn't he remember?

"Ah, I see. Dramatic change of mood." He said. I guess he isn't a man of much word.

"You can take the bed tonight." W-wait. What?

"H-huh?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"I'm too tired to fix your door."

He got up and set up his sleeping station on the couch. I didn't mean for this to happen!

"I-I can take the c-couch!" I tried.

"No. It's okay."

"B-But-!"

"Shut up, you talk too much." He said.

I immediately shut up. It hurt to hear him say that. But I forgave him, he let me stay over. I looked at him, and he was already snuggled up on the couch with his back turned towards me. I sighed and went to look for his bed, it wasn't quite hard to find. It was beside the couch.

"I t-think you're o-one of my b-best buddies. I'm glad to have met you." I said, smiling before dozing off.

I could hear him muffle a "Hn." And I giggled. It was almost like his trademark. Being around him, I could almost decode what all his "Hn" means. A long 'Hn' meant he was exasperated or annoyed at what you had to say. A short 'Hn' is like... a good thing and a medium 'hn' is like, he understood what you had to say and wished you were off. What an interesting guy.

I looked down at my engagement ring and fumbled with it a bit before letting myself rest. Though my full attention was still on the ring.

I can't turn back.

At least that's what I thought.

* * *

**(A/N) **So I couldn't make her fiancée as one of the Naruto characters because I have to agree with one of my reviewers, I don't wanna hate any of em either! (not that I planned on hating her fiancée) _Plus!_ It's just so hard to hurt them :( I can feel my conscience creeping up on me. Oh and did you know grapes taste so much better when left out rather than in the fridge?

I hope none of the characters were overly OOC. (I can't really tell, since I haven't watched or read the manga/anime in awhile... more like a year). I really tried my best but OOC is alright I guess. I think my version of Sasuke has turned into a big soft marshmallow, but with a hard chocolate coating (I was intending for him to be like ice-cream, sweet but cold. Cold enough to give you brain freeze) and Hinata? hmm... I think she's more like hot chocolate... or maybe hot french vanilia?

**Track Spinning: **Chris Daughtry - Feels like tonight

**Bombard me with reviews, spoil me! **-cough cough- Chapters will come faster with more motivation.

**P.S.** Whew! This is my LONGEST chapter yet! :) I did a bad job proofreading this since it was so long. It was a good whooping 7360 words. I just feel so proud, since this is as long as the first three chapters put together xDD (7888). I welcome flames, and constructive criticism, after all. You can't please everybody and everyone makes mistakes :) and I just LOVE all my readers.

**Lady kHOLIC**


End file.
